Naruto Shippuden  The Heart's Path
by Mikari131
Summary: The continued adventures of Mikari and Hana from "The Heart's Path". Their back for more adventures and even more romance and you can't forget the funny moments too. Kiba x OC and in this part Sasuke x OC.  Also on quizilla . Later maybe rated M.
1. Chapter 1 : Return and Rebirth

**(Naruto Shippuden)The Heart's Path - Chapter 1: Return and Rebirth**

**3rd Person POV**

It's been two and a half years since that time. When Sasuke Uchiha left the Village Hidden in the Leaves to Orochimaru and Naruto Uzumaki left to train to bring Sasuke back too.

But it has also been the time Hana Lumara left for the Lightning Village to heal and train after the encounter with the Raging Bomber.

And Mikari Ookami as well. Who left Konoha for the Rock Village after receiving horrible injuries from her own twin siblings.

Not only was it a healing trip for the girls. It was their chance to retrain themselves the way they want. And to be in more tune with their tailed beats, Nibi no nekomata and Gobi no Houkou.

Even though they were far away, Mikari and Hana did stay in touch with each other, just never visited. So when they decided to meet up to go to Konoha after two and a half years. They were surprised at their appearances.

Now being at the age of 15, Hana Lumara surely changed well. She had a height of 158cm and a weight of 43.6kg. Then her purple hair had grown down to her butt now. Also her outfit attire had changed to a sleeveless, black dress that hugged all her curves. Followed by black boots, black gauntlets and her clan symbol on the corner of her mini-dress. And her final accessories were a black choker on her neck and a katana on her back.

Then Mikari had changed into a mature 16 year old. Now her weight was 156cm and a weight of 45.6kg. She also now wears a blue mini-dress with outlines on it that hugs her body and a black wolf paw on the back. Also, she now had metal gloves and boots with knee and elbow pads. Finally, her wolf ears and tail were a bit bushier and her brown hair was just a bit shorter then Hana's, reaching to her lower back.

Both Mikari and Hana commented on how beautiful the other looked. They could even sense the higher power levels they had now.

And now they were on their way home to Konoha after two and a half years of being away from it and the people they haven't contacted since.

**Mikari's POV**

"YAHOOOOOOOOO!" I ran right through the village gates with my arms in the air. Stopping after entering the main gate, I began to jump in the air all giddy and hyper.

Right behind me, Hana was sighing at my behaviour. "Sheesh after these years, your behaviour hasn't changed at all." I stopped jumping to give her a big smile. "Of course."

My wolf ears then twitched. I caught the sound of moving feet coming this from outside the village like we did.

Both Hana and I turned around to see a cloud of dust coming right at us. We quickly moved out of the way and the dust cloud stopped right in front of us. And right there was Gai-sensei with Kakashi on his back in a piggy-back style.

While I had wide eyes and a gaping mouth, Hana had a disgusting face at the scene. Then right beside them came in Rock Lee as well.

"A-ano...hi." I said getting their attention on us. Lee's eyes got hearts in them, and he ran over to grab our hands. "My beautiful ladies. Would you like me to escort you both?"

I just sweat dropped at his same behaviour and Hana hit his head. "Baka! Don't you recognize us?" "My god! It's Hana and Mikari!" Gai yelled out almost dropping Kakashi.

"Hana? Mikari?" Not only did Lee yell this, but a few other voices did as well.

Hana and I turned toward the gates to see Naruto, Sakura, neji and Tenten. They all had different clothes and looked much older.

"Oh me...group hug!" I grabbed Hana and Lee by their arms and dragged them to the others and pulled everyone in one group hug. Everyone joined me in a laugh except Hana and Neji who groaned slightly.

We all let go and just stared. "You two are finally back! And after me?" Naruto said. "Mikari got lost when meeting with me." Hana said. I pouted slightly. "Well sorry...and why Naruto? Your taller than me!"

While I measured my height to Naruto's, Hana asked Sakura what happened to the dead-looking Kakashi.

Sakura told her that Tsunade would explain much better than they could. Hana agreed but said that we should get Kakashi to the hospital.

We all agreed and headed to the hospital, though Gai's team had to go check in at the office. This was definantely going to be interesting.


	2. Chapter 2 : Time to Begin

**(Naruto Shippuden)The Heart's Path - Chapter 2: Time to Begin**

**Hana's POV**

We were all standing beside kakashi's hospital bed. He was really worn out from whatever happened. Then Tsunade came into the room.

After some hello's, Tsunade told Mikari and me what happened. Gaara was kidnapped by the Akatsuki and Shukaku was taken out of him.

This caused Mikari and me to gasp. We didn't think that Akatsuki would make their move ow and already take Bijuu's for themselves.

Tsunade also said that we would have to be more careful for we were targets alongside Naruto. We nodded and left with Naruto and Sakura.

Mikari and I said goodbye to them and decided to go to our apartment. I opened the door to see a very...dusty apartment.

I turned to Mikari to tell her we should clean the place. But I saw that she left me alone. Figured as much.

I walked in to check our home out. Thankfully we weren't robbed. "Hana, your back!" Turning around, I gasped when I saw Choji and Shikamaru.

"Shika! Choji!" I went over to hug my buddies. "Perfect timing." "Why?" They looked at me questionably. "You can help me clean." Shikamaru sighed. "What a drag."

"I'll take you out for bbq." Choji charged in rolling his sleeves up. "Alight lets get to work!" I laughed at his attitude and dragged Shika in as well. Always great to have others help you clean.

**Mikari's POV**

I felt bad for leaving Hana, but I wanted to walk around.

As I walked on, I saw a girl hiding behind a fence. Looking closer, I saw that it was Hinata with much longer hair.

Poking her shoulder, she 'eeped' and turned around. After seeing me, she gasped. "M-mikari-chan? Is it y-you?" I smiled at her. "Of course. And you haven't changed at all." "U-um... I-" "Hey what were you looking at?"

I looked around the fence to see Naruto and Shino. "God! Shino hasn't changed at all." Hinata looked too from beside me. "N-no, not really." Then I looked again, but dust flew everywhere.

After the dust cleared, my eyes widened at the sight. There was a giant Akamaru with an older Kiba riding on his back. And damn he looked fine.

Without his hoody, he now wore a black jacket revealing his messy, brown hair. And he was much taller too and just...looking damn hot. I couldn't look away. While I was staring at Kiba, Hinata was staring at Naruto.

God, I'm going crazy again. Both Hinata and I looked away and hid ourselves behind the fence. We were both red in the face and just breathing hard.

"Ok...we can't just hide." I said to Hinata. "Then what d-do w-we do?" Hinata asked me. "...run..."

We were about to run the opposite direction of the boys. But stopped when we saw something block our path. "...Akamaru..." I whispered out.

Right infront of use was the dog companion, Akamaru. He wasn't a small pup anymore. Oh no, he was the size of a giant wolf.

Akamaru and I were having a stare off like in a cowboy movie. You could hear the background music as Hinata looked on between us.

Then in a second, Akamaru charged at me.


	3. Chapter 3 : Love  Bug

**(Naruto Shippuden)The Heart's Path - Chapter 3: Love-Bug**

**Mikari's POV**

As Akamaru charged at my form, I just stood frozen as I got pushed to the ground. Then, I was trying to push the hyper dog away for he wouldn't stop licking my face.

"Down boy! Sheesh! I missed you too!" I said giggling. "Ruff woof ruff! (But I missed you!)" I know but off now please!"

He finally got off of me, but then started to drag me around the corner. I started to freak out. "No boy! I can't yet! Hinata!" She just waved at my dragged figure.

"Hey boy! What's going on?" My eyes widened as I looked up to the voice. And of course saw Kiba. His eyes widened when he saw me.

Naruto looked at the both of us. "Oh right...you two haven't seen each other yet." He said shocked.

Kiba and I just ignored him and kept staring. Akamaru bit Naruto's pants and dragged him away with Shino following.

Damn! I had no clue what to do. I was so nervous. "Um...her Kiba...I...um..." I tried saying as I got to my feet. When I got no response from him, I started to get a bit worried.

Then, his arms went to my waist and I was spun around in the air. "YAHOOO! Your back!" He said with a big smile. I giggled at him. "Kiba! Put me down!"

He did put me down but then brought me into a mind-blowing kiss. Right away, I wrap my arms around his neck. It had been so long since I've felt this.

Kiba obviously couldn't wait anymore. His tongue licked my bottom lip asking for entrance. I blushed at this, but let him have entrance. He smirked and checked my whole mouth with his tongue.

Then we broke away for air. Kiba began to nuzzle my neck. "God I've missed you so much." He said. I nodded. "Yeah me too. And both you and Akamaru have grown so much."

He looked at me with a smirk. "You've grown too." "Huh?" I asked confused.

His head began to nuzzle right between my breasts. "You've got boobies!" He said happily. My face went bright red and I hit his head.

"You pervert!" I yelled at him. He just rubbed his head with a smirk still on his face. "Yeah/ But I'm all yours babe."

I just looked away from him. "Your so...so...ugh!" He looked me up and down. "You love me." I sighed. "Yeah I do and that's never gonna change." I said smiling at him.

Kiba smiled back at me. "Good cause I love you too...and that beautiful ass of yours too." "KIBA!"

I began to chase the laughing Kiba around the village. Leaving Akamaru, Shino and Naruto behind with a fainted Hinata.

**Hana's POV**

"Man thanks for your help you two." I said to the groaning boys sitting across from me.

We were sitting in a bbq restaurant where we got to cook them ourselves. I just hoped Choji didn't eat a lot since I was paying.

"Hey you gonna be at the meeting tomorrow?" Shika asked me. I shook my head. :No, but we should to see everyone." "Yeah everyone's had a good change" Choji added while eating.

"Have I changed?" I asked sweetly. Shika shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah but I'm glad you're the same Hana and not a slut." I gave him a look. "Thanks...I think."

"Though now with you all back. Things should be interesting." I looked at Shikamaru questionably. "Why you say that?" "I've got a feeling." He said taking a piece of pork.

Then I looked over at Choji who was pigging out. "Choji! Don't eat so much! I have to pay you know!" I yelled at him. He just ignored me and continued to eat.

"Looks like your having a good reunion Hana." I turned to the voice and saw Asuma. "Hey Asuma-sensei. You look well." I said to him, allowing him to take a seat beside me.

"Yup. All is well. Oh yeah Tsunade said Mikari and you have to join our group meeting." "We'd join anyway." Then I got out of my seat and looked at Asuma. "Thanks sensei...you can take the bill now." And I ran away before he could reply. I then decided to head back to the apartment to fix it up a bit more.


	4. Chapter 4 : Home

**(Naruto Shippuden)The Heart's Path - Chapter 4: Home**

**Mikari's POV**

Finally...my chance to catch Kiba. We were still running, but we were not in the forest outside of the village.

I then got my chance and tackled Kiba down a hill. After rolling down the hill, I ended up underneath Kiba with him lying on top.

"How come I'm on the bottom?""Cause the alpha male is always on top." Kiba said with a smirk. "But aren't I alpha female?" I said with a puppy pout. "After this.""Huh?"

Just then, Kiba began to kiss the side of my neck. I tried not to moan but it was getting difficult. Then when he passed one spot, I couldn't stop from letting out a moan. After hearing this, Kiba went back to that spot and began giving it all his attention. And then, he bit down hard on that one spot making me feel pain and pleasure.

When he licked up the blood, Kiba looked back to my face. "I did say I would mark you. And now you're my mate for life." He said causing me to smile.

Before I responded, I left my own mark on his neck like he did. "Now we are together." I concluded. "Yup."

Kiba got up on his feet and helped me up as well. "Oh yeah..." He put his hand in his back pocket and took something out. I gasped when I saw my red ribbon.

"I kept it with me everyday. Hoping to give it back to you soon." He said putting it in my hands. "I'm glad you held on to it." I said tying it at the bottom of my hair in a bow. "Of course. I wanted to see it on you again." he twirled my loose bangs around his finger.

"I'm glad I'm back." I said with a smile. "I know. I'm so happy your home now." My eyes widened at those words. "...home?" I whispered. Kiba nodded. "Yeah. This is your home since everyone you love is here."

I don't know why, but I broke into tears right there and hugged Kiba. It's been so long since I've heard those words from someone. Yes...this place was home.

**Hana's POV**

I finally finished unpacking everything and setting things up the way they should be.

As I past my nightstand, in my room. I saw one picturestand that stood out. It was a group picture of Mikari and I with the sensei's and their teams. Actually it was a picture from our training session with them.

Then my eyes started to linger on Sasuke in the picture. I picked up the photo for a closer look.

"Why...why did you leave? Isn't this your home?" I said sadly with blue eyes. "Did you ever think that..." I began to shake my head from this. There's no reason why I should care for a traitor...like him.

Before I could think much more, I heard the door slam open. "Hana! I'm home!" I put the picture down and walked to the door to see a smiling Mikari.

"Your more joyful than usually." "Oh...really?" She said sitting on the couch. "Hmmm...did you see a certain...Inuzuka." I said with a smirk.

She quickly turned her head away from me. "W-why would y-you say that." She studdered out. "Oh please Mikari. You have your red ribbon back. Then your face is red along with I believe a mark on your neck. And I'm just that smart." I said pointing to my head.

Jumping to her feet, she pointed a finger at me. "I bet you just read my mind like you usually do!" "No way am I gonna read about all the dirty stuff that happened between you two."

Mikari sat back down with a blush. "...it's his fault...he's being the pervert." She whispered. "Yet your not denying his approach." I said heading to the kitchen.

"Ourisai...I'm just-""a horny bitch who wants to have fun." I interrupted grabbing a pop. "Hey!" She yelled now in the kitchen.

"Anyways, we're gonna join the teams group meeting." I said to Mikari. "But Kakashi is in the hospital..." She said. "He's suppost to be able to walk tomorrow, so he can make it...also, I got a message of some new people." I explained.

She cocked her head confused. "Apparently an ANBU is gonna join Team 7 as a sensei while Kakashi takes a break. And a ROOT member to replace Sasuke." I said sighing.

"What! Why?" She yelled out. "Don't know and Mikari...don't be surprised if we have to tell the gang the truth." I finished off heading for bed.

Mikari followed with a sad face and went to her own bed. Tomorrow would surely be crazy.


	5. Chapter 5 : Painful Beast Truth

**(Naruto Shippuden)The Heart's Path - Chapter 5: Painful Beast Truth**

**Mikari's POV**

The next day, Hana and I went over to the training grounds where the meeting would be. There we saw our 4 favorite teams.

We ran up to them and hugged them all. It had been so long since everyone was together...except Sasuke.

Then the sensei's got our attention to start the meeting. "Alright time for a news update." Kakashi started. "Now that your all stronger, Mikari and Hana can now join our teams in missions."

Everyone cheered and/or high-fived as I playfully bowed to them.

"Also, Team 7 will have a new team member and a new sensei to take over when I'm not around or injured." Kakashi concluded. I could tell Hana didn't like this. Noone should replace Kakashi and a member of ROOT shouldn't be a member of Team 7. ROOT is an organization that does things their own way.

In the distance, two figures were coming towards us. They stopped in front of us and I recognized the older man as Yamato who worked as an ANBU with Hana and I.

But as I looked at the other boy, I couldn't help but glare. He didn't have a good feeling to me, especially from his emotionless structure.

"Teams. This is Captain Yamato my replacement and Sai, the new member." Kakashi told us all. "It's been awhile Yamato. Glad you're the replacement and not someone else." Hana said with an approving nod. "Honour to work with you two again." Yamato said with a smile.

"Dammit! Not you!" Naruto yelled at Sai. He didn't react as Naruto as gonna punch him. I caught Naruto's arm before contact. "I see you two met already." "Yeah! He called me a weak girl and Sakura ugly!"

Hana turned to Sakura. "Seriously?" "Yeah...he's a jerk." Sakura angrily said.

Sai looked at Naruto. "It's strange...you should be strong with that tailed beast in you." Hana and I froze at this. He didn't just say that. We saw that noone else was that shocked.

"Wait did you know that I have the Kyuubi in me?" Naruto asked us. I nodded my head. "Ya...i didn;t think the others knew.." "We told them about Naruto when he left." Kurenai said. "It was shocking...but we get it." Sakura said sadly.

"Yet they don't know about the two of you?" Sai said to me and Hana. "What did you say?" I said getting pissed at him. "You know what mutt thief."

My eyes went red and I was about to charge at him. But Hana grabbed me before I could. Everyone stared shocked and some were getting mad too.

"Hey buddy! Watch your mouth or else!" Hana yelled out. "Or else what you whore." Sai said calmly. Hana let me go and was about to go at him with white eyes. But Naruto went infront of us.

"Sai! Why are you saying all of this?" Naruto asked him. "Don't you know? Those two are like you...they're demons." he told the whole group.

Hana and I completely froze and I got wide eyes. He just told everyone what we were. My mind was going crazy.

I looked at everyone and they were extremely shocked, especially Kiba. I couldn't take it anymore. My mind was saying that they would begin calling me 'monster', 'freak' and stuff. So I quickly ran out of there and into the forest. Not turning around when the others called me back.

**Hana's POV**

Oh that's it. Before even Kiba could go and punch him, I went up to Sai and slapped him across the face which even caused him to bleed.

"You bastard! I should kill you right now for what you said!" I said very coldly. Sai just stared at me with blank eyes, then looked down from my glare.

"So...its true?" Sakura hesitantly asked. I sighed and looked at the group. "Yes...like Naruto we have bijuus in us. I have the Nibi no Nekomata and Mikari has the Gobi no Houkou."

"You are what you are. An uncontrolled demon." Sai said. I whipped around to him and grabbed his collar. "You know nothing that we've been through." I viciously said.

"What do you mean Hana?" Shikamaru asked. I put Sai down and turned to the others. "Guess there's no hiding it."

Then I told the group about what Mikari and I have been through. How we were outcasts from the start and how we tried to prove ourselves as ANBU...but it was still hard.

I also said how it was more difficult for Mikari. With the tailed beasts between us, I had more control than Mikari. She had difficulty controlling her Gobi instinct to kill others and couldn't stop.

When she had the chance, she would kill her enemy easily. Though she did have control to not hurt anyone she cares about.

Also, I told them about the time when we both were on a mission. Mikari used the tailed beast chakra. But because her body was immature and the power was so great, she suffered severe damage that caused her to be hospitalized for a long time before working again.

Everyone was shocked at all this information. And before Kiba could go look for Mikari. I told them all to head home and not look for Mikari yet. She needed time alone.

So everyone headed home after some persuasion from me, including Kiba. I truly hoped that Mikari would come back. The gang understands us and isn't judging one bit. Hope you get that Mikari.


	6. Chapter 6 : Runaway

**(Naruto Shippuden)The Heart's Path - Chapter 6: Runaway**

**Hana's POV**

I woke up the next day from hearing the rain outside. Remembering Mikari, I checked her room to see if she came back. From the untouched room, I knew that she didn't come back.

I ran to the phone and called Kakashi. "Hana why you calling at...6 in the morning?" He asked. Mentally I cursed at this but then said, "it's Mikari. She hasn't come back yet and I'm worried especially with this rain." "Right the rain could become a storm and that could be a problem. But can't you use telepathy to find her?"

Though he couldn't see, I shook my head. "Kakashi, Kakashi. I am a mastermind. I know what I'm doing." I hung up on him then called Kurenai. "Kurenai-sensei...I need Kiba's number please."

Hey I knew where she was and all. But I had to think as a genius here. Even though I could tell Mikari all was well. She needs someone who just found out the news to better explain their feelings.

And so I called him on the phone, telling where to go. I knew Kiba was the best person to do this...and I'm just a good person like that.

**Mikari's POV**

'Mikari this is foolish! They would never think of you as a monster! Now get home and out of this rain!' Gobi kept yelling at me, but I didn't listen.

I was in a sitting position, hugging my knees to my chest in the forest outside the village. Though I was sitting under a tree, I was soaked to the bone by the rain. But I didn't care.

As the weather got worse, I truly felt like dying. Not only did the others know about Gobi, they probably hate me now too. They must despise me for what I am and what I do.

I've killed so many people and could lose control anytime. Why wouldn't they hate me? Looks like I have no life here anymore.

**Kiba's POV**

Right after getting the phone call from Hana, I immediately ran out the door with Akamaru following. As I rode on Akamaru to the forest, I got a feeling that this is my fault. I should of gone after Mikari right away. And now she could be sick or even hurt.

Finally arriving in the forest, I told Akamaru to stay behind as I went ahead. Running through the trees to the place Hana said, I finally got Mikari's scent in the rain. When I got to the area with her scent, I gasped at the sight. There was a shaking Mikari sitting under a tree in front of me.

(The Last Night By Skilet)

_You come to me with scars on your wrist_

_You tell me this will be the last night feeling like this_

_I just came to say goodbye_

_I didn't want you to see me cry, I'm fine_

_But I know it's a lie_

"Mikari!" I yelled running to her. I knelt down in front of her with a relieved smile. "Thank god I found you. Now let's head back." when I went to grab her arm, she just shook her head and slapped my hand away. Shocked I asked what's wrong. "Leave...just let me die..." She whispered.

_This is the last night you'll spend alone_

_Look me in the eyes so I know you know_

_I'm everywhere you want me to be_

_The last night you'll spend alone_

_I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go_

_I'm everything you need me to be_

"What's going on?" I said trying to look in her eyes. She didn't look up at me. "Everyone hates me cause I'm a monster. They wanna stay away since I could kill them if I want too..." She said weakly.

_Your parents say everything is you fault_

_But they don't know you like I know you they don't know you at all_

_I'm so sick of when they say_

_It's just a phase you'll be ok you're fine_

_But I know it's a lie_

"I don't even deserve love from a mate. So just let me die Kiba. Everyone wants me too." She said starting to weep. I just forced her to look at me as I shook my head at her.

_This is the last night you'll spend alone_

_Look me in the eyes so I know you know_

_I'm everywhere you'll want me to be_

_The last night you'll spend alone_

_I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go_

_I'm everywhere you need me to be_

_The last night away from me_

"Your wrong, nobody thinks that of you especially me. Actually I'm sorta glad. You have the Gobi no Houkou protect you all the time when your alone. But now, I'll also be there to protect you!" I said getting her to understand

_The night is so long when everything's wrong_

_If you give me your hand I will help you hold on_

_Tonight_

_Tonight_

Her eyes slowly went wide as I began to get teary. "So please, nobody wants you to dir. And...I can't lose you. I promised we'd be together forever. I love you Mikari." I said with my whole heart in it.

_This is the last night you'll spend alone_

_Look me in the eyes so I know you know_

_I'm everywhere you want me to be_

_The last night you'll spend alone_

_I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go_

_I'm everything you need me to be_

I hugged her close and I felt her clutch me close. We didn't care about the tears or anything. Just about the one we were holding close.

_I won't let you say goodbye_

_I'll be your reason why_

As Mikari feel asleep from crying, I put her on my back and carried her back to Akamaru. And we quickly headed back home before the storm got worst.

_The last night away from me_

_Away from me_

There is no way anything would hurt her with me around, never will that happen. She is my life and I can't live without her here.


	7. Chapter 7 : Sick Battlefield

**(Naruto Shippuden)The Heart's Path - Chapter 7: Sick Battlefield**

**Mikari's POV**

I opened my eyes to an unknown room. Looking around, I saw that I was lying down on a couch in a simple living room with a few blankets covering my body.

"Good you're awake." I saw Kiba enter the room. He sat down beside me and put his hand on my forehead. "Damn, you still have a fever."

"I'm sorry...it's all my fault." I said looking away from him. "Stop saying that. Everything is fine and not your fault." He said back with a smile. I looked back at him and smiled. "Thanks Kiba."

"No problem...oh yeah you're gonna stay here till your fevers down." He said putting a wet cloth on my forehead. "Don't have a choice do I?" I said with a weak laugh.

"Nope. And you're gonna have to sleep with me too." Kiba said smirking. My red face went as bright as ever. "W-WHAT!" "Well I can't let you sleep on the couch...and we don't have an extra bed." He said at my gasping face. "B-but I'm sick...a-and you c-could have the c-couch...a-and..." I said trying to argue back, but not succeeding with him. "No excuses babe." He said leaning close.

"Now little bro, let's focus on getting Mikari feeling better first." Kiba's sister said entering the room with a cup in hand. _'Oh thank god Hana came.' _I thought relieved in my head.

Hana walked over to give my up-right figure the cup she had. "Now drink some of this tea...then you two can have fun." She said with a smile. I just dropped my head at this and Kiba just smirked even more.

After drinking the cup of tea, Kiba gave me a piece of paper. "This is a message from Hana." He said while I looked over the paper. It said:

"_Dear Mikari,_

_I'm glad you didn't run off too far and that you've calmed down as well, though you're now sick...hahaha to you. Anyway, I've got a mission with team 7, so take care at Kiba's but then head home to watch over the place_

_Take care,_

_Hana_

_P.S. Don't have too much fun...love ya"_

I laughed at her writing but then thought that she was lucky to have a mission with one of her favorite teams. Before anything could happen, Akamaru appeared and placed a game system controller on my lap. I looked up at Kiba, who was holding 'Halo 3' in his hands. Having a huge smile on my face, we began to play, while other events were going on.

**Hana's POV**

Well what can I say, I should be happy with Team 7. But no...I had to be serious for this mission. Team 7 and I had to go investigate an area that is rumored to be one of Orochimaru's hideouts.

This obviously got Naruto all fired up, thinking that Sasuke could be there. But I didn't have my hopes up.

Also, Sai was proving himself to the team for what he said before. And he did prove himself. He was able to find the hideout without the help of the mission info.

We were not into two teams in a cave with series of passages. Sakura, Sai and Yamato were a team while Naruto and I were together.

Running through the passages, we checked every room to find them empty. But we kept looking.

Then at the end of our passage, Naruto and I saw an outside clearing with some figures in the distance.

When we made it there, we saw Sai, Yamato and a gasping Sakura, looking up.

Following their gaze, I slowly gasped as well. Right there above us on a cliff was...Sasuke Uchiha.

The very boy who left us for Orochimaru just to get stronger...that damn asshole.

And right behind him was Orochimaru himself and his lackey Kabuto. Then in just a second, Sasuke jumped down, with his sword about to strike Naruto.

Quickly, I threw Naruto away while yamato shot a block of wood at Sasuke. Sasuke caused a short-circuit in the piece of wood, which was destroyed in a second. And then he ran off somewhere.

Naruto was about to follow, but I pushed him back and went ahead by myself.

If anyone was going to fight him, it would be me. And there is no way I will let him get away without a scratch...or maybe a broken bone or two. But the most important thing I had to do was bring him back with us...no matter what.

"You're coming back...or going down Sasuke Uchiha!"


	8. Chapter 8 : Learn the Hard Way

**Mikari131:** Since this was written so long ago, this fight is very short and not very good.

* * *

**(Naruto Shippuden)The Heart's Path - Chapter 8: Learn the Hard Way**

**Hana's POV**

"Uchiha!" I yelled when he and I stopped in a new clearing. "Hn. Last name basics now Lumara." Sasuke said looking at me with a cold look.

"Didn't think we were that close." I said with a smirk. He glared at me and caused lightning to surround his sword.

"Atleast I know your fighting style is long-range." And so he charged at me. At the last minute, I blocked his sword with my own. "Sorry, but I've got a few new tricks." I said to his surprised face.

**3****rd**** POV**

Both Sasuke and Hana jumped away from each other with their swords in hand. Sasuke had his lightning, chidori around his sword. While Hana had her fire, phoenix on hers.

Metal clashed as they striked each other. Hana tried to get a distance away but Sasuke kept moving forward.

Then Hana pushed Sasuke back by letting a wave of flames erupt from her sword. Sasuke jumped from the flames, but began doing hand signs.

"Fire style: Grand Fire Storm Jutsu!" Sasuke called out as flames flew out all around his body. The flames started to fly towards Hana, and she was ready.

She stretched her arm out in front of her and concentrated her chakra. A burst of aura came out and surrounded her body in a chakra sphere. The barrier pushed the flames away and slowly died down along with Hana's barrier.

"One final trick should teach you right." Hana said with a final smirk.

Her sword began to be surrounded by flames again, with a hint of a dark, purple chakra as well. Then she stabbed her powered sword into the earth. The ground began to shake as if an earthquake occurred. And as the ground shook, a fissure opened up in front of Hana's feet, revealing hot lava.

"Erupting Blossoms..." Hana whispered out as the lava rose up and split into a thousand lava cherry blossoms.

Sasuke stared shock as the cherry blossoms short at him, like arrows. Trying to block the attack with his sword, he was able to deflect most of the shots. But most of them made contact with his body. His skin burned from the contact and he could feel his strength leave his body. And then he couldn't take it and collapsed to the ground.

Hana walked over to his fallen body and held her sword to his neck. "Is this really worth it? To work with orochimaru, just to get revenge on your brother...Itachi Uchiha."

Sasuke glared up at her. "You know nothing!" "Like you know nothing about me." Hana said coldly back.

Before Hana could react, in a second, kabuto appeared and transported him and Sasuke away.

Hana just went down on her knees and punched the ground. "Dammit...you...you...bastard uchiha!" She cried out to the sky.

She got her composure back and stood up. Walking back to the team, she now understood how Naruto felt back then when he went to get Sasuke back two years ago.

Everything she did...wasn't good enough. She fought to bring him down, and she did. But she couldn't do the one thing everyone and herself wanted. To bring him back...even the hard way.


End file.
